A hair curler is a handle electronic production for curling hair. A conventional hair curler includes a handle and a heating roller. A heating portion of the heating roller is exposed outside, which may cause scald accident in use.
An end of a shell of the hair curler generally extends to form the handle. The shell is positioned surrounded outside the heating roller, and a guiding space for guiding hair is formed between the heating roller and the shell. The guiding space has advantages of rolling hair into the hair curler and preventing the rolling hair from going outside. However, the rolling hair in the guiding space may block the guiding space because of scattering hair or expanding hair, which may cause the hair curler to break down.